The Medal and the Girl
by Nugget10
Summary: Kara Danvers is at her breakout Olympics, and is raking up medals. A certain box has been sitting in her pocket since Olympics trails though, and what time could be better to propose than after getting gold? *AU: Olympic swimmer Kara*
1. Rio: 4x200 Relay

AN: I swim competitively and have for about 6 years. I know the sport, but not perfectly. I also used google. Everything may not be correct about the Olympics set up but most of the other things are true. I am sorry to Allison Schmitt because Kara took her place. I couldn't cut Ledecky cause she my favorite, almost everyone knows Franklin, and Dirado has been killing it so she's cool. I'm also sorry to Ledecky, the only reason Kara is beating you is cause she is an alien and even then you could give her a run for her money. Anyway, on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danvers is 25 meters out with no one even close! 15, 10, in the flags, and she has touched the wall! Dirado, Franklin, Ledecky, and Danvers are the new 4 by 200 Olympic champions. They beat second place by almost 4 whole seconds! This will be Dirado's 3rd metal and Franklin's 1st metal at the Rio Olympics. Both Danvers and Ledecky have 4 now, and there from the same events. Ledecky has been doing great at this year, but she's always been out touched by Danvers. Like last night in the 200 freestyle when Danvers out touched her by .03 seconds. Swimming has 2 new faces, and they are Katie Ledecky and Kara Danvers!"

The announcer finished talking as Kara climbed out of the pool. As she rejoined her relay team the natatorium erupted with cheers and chanting. This was Kara's first olympics and so far she was doing pretty good. Kara wanted nothing more than to go back to her room, eat, and then sleep, but the press blocked her only exit. She only wanted to talk to Cat and maybe even Lois, but she had to give the other media outlets a chance to talk to her. She searched the stands and found where Eliza and Carter were sitting. Past the press she could she the back of Hank's and she knew that Alex was in the US Olympic team section.

"Come on Kara. We all know that we have to do this sooner or later." Katie said as she pulled Kara toward the mass of camera lens and microphones. She had been here 3 times before by herself so it was nice to have teammates to lean on.

"Missy, this is your second games. How does this year compare to London?" The report asked as she shoved her microphone toward the group.

"It's a level up. Every 4 years the times get faster, the races get faster, and the stakes get higher. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Missy Franklin said she she tried to dry off some more.

"Madeline you've won a bronze, silver, and now gold here in Rio, your first Olympics. What is it like to come and do that?"

"I just get in the water and swim as fast as I can. I do the same at national meets and time trails in practices. Winning a metal is just a little bonus." Madeline Dirado added as she finished fixing her bun.

"After being a break out star in London, what's like to come to Rio and practically race against who you were 4 years ago, Katie." The report asked referring to Kara.

"It's very exciting. I feel pushed every race I swim against Kara. She's an amazing team to have. I'm just glad she's on my team, not another country's." Katie Ledecky gave her 2 cents before all eyes, lens and microphones turned to Kara. Kara could see James and Clarke in the mass of cameras, and they both seemed to be smiling at her from behind their lens. She couldn't see Cat nor Lois though.

"Kara you seemed to pop out of nowhere this year. At trails you were less than .05 seconds behind Katie and here you're beating her. You had never competed in a national competition before starting the road to Rio. What is it like to come in a completely dominate the field?"

"It's insane. I looked up to these girls as I swam. I started when I was young as something to do. When I was first... adopted I knew very little English and was so unsure of the culture. Eliza put me in judo with my sister, Alex, but I was never violent enough. I remember going to the pool one day and just swimming. Later that day Eliza signed me up and I've continued ever since."

"Well I'll let you ladies go change and get ready for the medal ceremony." The news reporter turned away from the girls as they walked down the long tunnel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered Team USA's staging area and grabbed their normal suits. After a quick change and a 800m cool down they finally changed out of the suits. Entering the locker room was always Kara's least favorite part. You never know what you are going to see until you walk in. This time she was immediately greater by at least 4 butts. Katie noticed her face and laughed before guiding Kara away. After finding a relatively butt-less area she began to change.

"What are we going to wear on the podium?" Kara asked as she lifted up a full bag of her clothes.

"Well team jacket cause you know, USA! I say blue shirt cause that's the one that smells the least for me... And legging or joggers?" Katie asked as she held up both. From somewhere on the showers a 2 shouts of joggers rang out, followed by laughter. After a quick change Kara left her relay mates in search of a specific person. As Kara walked back out onto deck she heard shouts of her name and cameras flash but she continued forward. After fining a good spot to climb up she began to work her way up the wall. Carter and Eliza were waiting for her by the side of the railing.

"You did a great job Kara!" Carter said as he hugged her. After Carter let go Eliza hugged her.

"You did a great job to remember to breath. And great job with not moving too fast tonight." Kara smiled as she pulled out. Eliza had worked with a family friend in charge of a swim team who worked with Kara on swimming like a human. Kara could easily kick of the wall to wall with one kick, swim for hours with very minimal breathing, and sit on the bottom of the pool for 3 hours and 47 minutes. But none of this was normal, so she was taught how to swim like a human girl. "Alex texted me and told me to ask if she could borrow your charger, cause she already has. That girl will be the death of me some day..."

"Yeah but that girl also is a gold medalist now..." Kara said as she leaned in playfully.

"I know. You know how many people are going to stop by our house now. Even though you two aren't there they still show up! It was bad enough when she won silver 4 years ago. Now she is gold and you have multiple golds!... But I couldn't be prouder. Now go get that medal!" As Eliza finished Kara climbed down and made her way back behind the block, past the flashing lights, and down the long tunnel."

xxxxxxxxx

After rejoining her relay, Madeline began to tease her. "So... You go give a *special* interview the a certain reporter?" She added an eyebrow wiggle to seal off the deal.

"I went and saw Eliza and Carter! I actually haven't been able to actually talk with Cat for 3 days now."

"Come on Danvers, don't get moody on me before the podium! And you know we have to meet her. First of all she's Cat freaking Grant. The most influential woman alive, and one of the most honest people alive. And second, you talk about her all the time. I feel like I'm the one who is dating her sometimes!" Madeline said with encouragement from Missy and Katie.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Kara asked in a hushed tone, which cause them all to step in and shake their heads yes. Reaching into her pocket Kara pulled out a ring box, which cause squealing all round. "Shush! If anyone with a camera hears you, Cat will find out. She knows all and has connections to every one."

"So when do you plan on doing it?" Missy asked as she continued to stare at the simple engagement ring.

"I don't know. I've had it since Omaha..." An audible gasp comes from each Olympian. Kara continued on before any of them could react anymore. "I know! I know! I've been waiting for the perfect time."

"If I can give you one word of advice I got from my husband is, there is no thing as a perfect time." Madeline offered up advice being the only one who is married.

"I know it's just-" Kara was cut off by person who came to guide them. After the short walk the stood behind the podium. Canada was called up first. Then Australia. And finally Team USA was called up. Cheers filled natatorium. Chants covered every person with a loud and proud dose of USA. As the national anthem ended Madeline leaned into Kara's ear.

"Do it now." She nodded toward where Cat was. Some how she had made her way onto the deck and escaped the press pin. She was less than a pool length away, which was closes enough for comfort.

"What?! Now?!" Kara fully turned to face her team mate.

"Purpose. Now. If there was such a thing as a perfect time, it's now." With a nod from Missy and an approving judge from Katie, after the ceremonies are done Kara heads directly towards Cat. Everyone knows she's going somewhere special cause all of the other athletes, minus Team USA are heading back the way the came. Kara makes a direct path toward Cat, and the mass of people make a path for her. Once she's directly in front of Cat she stops.

"Kar, what are you doing?" Kara just stares at Cat before quickly turning around. About 20m away her teammates shake their heads and point toward Cat. Kara takes a deep breath and in one swift movement pulls out the ring, gets to one knee, looks up, and is facing the wrong way. She quickly turns around, but is already a deep red.

"Catherine Grant I am madly in love with you. I have been for a while, but I've been afraid to do this. So, will you please marry me?..."

"I'm keeping my last name." Cat says and she sees Kara's face fall. "That's a yes!" She quickly adds. Kara jumps up a little faster than humanly possible, but it goes unnoticed by the crowd. They quickly embrace and kiss, before Kara has to leave so the next medal ceremony can happen. On their way out Katie points out something.

"I think I'll be sleeping in my room alone tonight." And Kara quickly replies.

"I think that sounds right." Before giving a small chuckle. "And I don't swim tomorrow, so I can stay up as late as I want..."

xxxxxxxxxx End of Thing xxxxxxxx xx

I don't know what to call this. I've been watching the Olympics and I thought about this so it happens. This story was originally going to be a meeting of the two but I thought proposal was better. If you guys want more of this particular story line, or other small shorts, comment or PM me. I enjoy things like this cause they give me a mental break from my long and more complex multi chapter ones.

And if you didn't read the AN at the top, I'm a swimmer. Katie Ledecky is my favorite. And I know the sport pretty well by now. I also used google from some of the stuff I forgot.

If you enjoyed this you may want to give my other story called 3:48am. If you already read it, you're awesome.

Thanks,

Nugget10


	2. Omaha: 400 Freestyle

Monday, June 27th, 2016

Omaha, Nebraska

19:32

"Come on... Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Kara stood in the ready room phone pressed against her cap. She stood quietly in the corner, not wanting to mess with anyone's pre-race game. She had 15 minutes until the final for the 400 free started. She would be swimming next to Katie Ledecky, the gold metal and record holder for this event. The past week had been racing to get to this race. This race was racing to see if she could race other countries for a spot to race for a chance to race of a metal. She hadn't talked to Cat face to face in almost a week, and she hadn't heard from her in 48 hours.

"Hello, Cat Grant's office. Siobhan Smythe speaking." Kara was glad someone answered her call, but was unhappy it was her.

"Yeah put me through to Cat. Now." Kara said mustering up what little nerve she had for the woman now.

"I'm sorry. Ms. Grant has told me no calls through. She's about to watch something very important. If you would like, you may leave a mess-"

"Siobhan just put me through. I'm the thing she's about to watch." Kara said as she nervously looked towards the clock. She was down to 11 minutes till she hit the water.

"I'm sorry, I can't put you thr-"

"Damn it, Siobhan. Just put me through." After an exaggerated sigh she heard the click. And a familiar angry voice responded.

"Who do you think you are calling at this time?!" Cat's voice sounded at full force.

"Cat. It's me." She heard her girlfriend release a small sigh. "I'm scared..."

"Why?" Cat sounded sweet but slightly confused.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I did all this training for nothing?" Kara look to the clock again, she was down to 9 minutes.

"Do you have your suit near you?"

"Cat I already have my suit on! I swim in a few minutes. What kind of question is th-" Kara was cut off by Cat's no nonsense response.

"I mean your SUIT suit..."

"Oh... Yeah. It's in my bag in the staging room. Why?" Kara used all of her will to not look at the clock. To not acknowledge that she was going to redefine her life in a few minutes.

"Think about that suit. The one you're in now is the same thing. You're the same person in both. You could go and dive off that block and set a new world record. One that would never be beaten by any human, ever. If you go out there and pretend too much, then you come back to National City and continue on being you. You continue editing other people's writing. You continue to work your butt off for the next 4 years to try again. You continue to save people's lives. And I continue to love you. Whatever happens out in that pool tonight does not define you. And if you fail miserably then you try again in the 200, then the 100, then in the 800, and finally in the 50. And if none of those work out, then you come home and I'll make things better... Now go win me a gold!"

"Cat, I don't get the gold till Rio." Kara said as she laughed. Cat had said what Kara need to hear.

"Sure you don't, Supergirl. Now go swim and show them how a real person does it. But don't go too fast, they'll get suspicious. Or worse, accuse you of doping, like Russia."

"Wait. What about Russia?" Kara asked genuinely confused.

"Oh. Nothing you need to worry about, yet.." Cat mentally cursed herself for letting a bit of information out.

"Alright I gotta go. I'll call you afterward." Kara hung up without hearing Cat say goodbye. The person who was leading them out began to walk out, and Kara followed.

xxxxxxxxx

Kara usually thinks about her split times as she swims. They're how she controls how 'human' she looks. This race however she just kept to Ledecky's feet. The girl was fast. Faster than anyone she had raced before. So instead of maliciously keeping track of time, she kept up her. As the approached the wall Kara added just enough speed to stay in second place. She finished a 3:59.32. Far enough behind first and fast enough to beat third. As Kara looked up to the score board she realized something.

She is not supposed to be able to read the score board.

She had never given playing into her glasses thought, but now that cameras would be on her in her none superhero time she would have to sell in. Taking her googles off and squinting towards the board, she tried her best to sell the 'I can't see the board' face'.

"Uh, you ok?" To her left, her new teammate, Katie asked as she noticed Kara's face.

"Yeah. I don't have my glasses on. I can't see the board..." With a mightily laugh, Katie rolled over the top of the lane guide into Kara's line.

"You got second." The two continued to roll over the lane guides toward the wall. "About 34 milliseconds behind me. That's a great swim, Kiera?"

"It's pronounced Kara. Kara Danvers." Kara stuck her hand out and offered to Katie.

"Welcome to the team, Kara Danvers. What else are you swimming?" Katie asked as the retrieved their towels.

"I have the 200 free, 100 free, 800 free, and finally the 50 free left." Kara recited off.

"Impressive. If you swim like that at the Olympics, you could get a silver." Katie nudged Kara as they walked.

"I'm shooting for gold. And the Ledecky Slam*, which I think the Danvers Dunk would be its new name." Kara got a good laugh from her comment.

"Well the Ledecky Slam would need the 1,500. Maybe the Danvers Dunk could be for the Olympics. It would be Silver in the 200, 400, and 800. And gold in the 100 and 50. Right?"

"I'm thinking gold in all, and don't forget the relays." Kara and Katie shared a laugh as the walked away from the pool.

"Keep at it with that attitude, and there will be some great races this year. See you for the 200 and 800." And with that Katie went her separate way. Kara finally made it back to her bag and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Picking up her phone Kara called Cat's cellphone this time, knowing she would already be holding it. It was answered before the first ring even stared.

"I did it."

"Yeah. Now think you can do it 4 more times?" Cat asked as she leaned forward onto her desk in National City. All of her screens showed the same thing. The Olympic Trail coverage, which was showing Kara and Katie's close finished.

"Yeah. I know I can."

"Good." Cat waited a beat before speaking again. "Now what was up with that squinting. I know for a fact if you tried hard enough you could see me from there." Kara let out out a laugh as she picked up her bag to go change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What, a like 1 day turn around. Y'all better not get used to this. The only reason this is happening is cause I watched recordings of the Olympics today.

Anyway I hold you still enjoyed it. I don't know how many chapters this will be but for now I'm enjoying to write them so they will continues to happen.

Anyways thanks for reading,

Nugget10


	3. National City: Pre-Games Training Camp1

Sunday,July 16th, 2016

National City, California

18:49

"Kara Danvers you are not going to do that." Cat said as she reached across the dinner table to grab the salt.

"I agree with mom, Kara. That's stupid. And if Alex found out she'd kill you." Carter said as he ate his green beans.

"I mean this is going to be her job someday. For me this is nothing. And Katie has put in so much work. It wouldn't be that wrong if I let her win a few races. I'd still get silver." Kara said as she ate another bowl full of pasta. Practice and saving the world was taking its toll on her.

"Don't say that this is nothing for you. You've worked hard. You've earned this. And Kara, do you think Katie or any other of team mates would be ok with you not giving it your all?"

"That's the problem Cat! If I give it my all then they would know that I'm not a human. I'm just saying I let her have the 200 and the 800. I'd get silver in those events, but I'd still get gold in the 50, 100, and the 400. Not to mention the gold metals from relays. I'll still come out of this the most decorated female Olympian from one game in history..."

Cat looked at Kara before looking out the city below. Standing from the table she walked to the edge and looked back at Kara. "I know it is your decision in the end, but would you go out there in your other suit and not give it all you could give? And I know this is an entirely different situation, but the same concept still applies." Kara stood from the table and joined Cat at the large window. Carter quietly stood from the table. He then exited the dining room and walked to his room.

"No. Every time I step out, I leave it all out there. I just don't want to take something that I haven't earned. Katie and Leah and all of the other competitors train and train. I could not get in the water till finals and still win. If someone misses day of practice then they may not even make finals. I just worry that I don't deserve to compete with them..."

"Kara Zor-El Danvers you deserve this. You've earned this. You were the one to get into the water and got that spot on the team." Kara leaned into kiss Cat, and it quickly deepened. Carter set a note on the dining room table before quickly existing the penthouse. After the two split Kara discovered the note.

"What's it say?" Cat asked as she cleared the table.

"I texted Aunt Alex to come pick me up. I'm sleeping there tonight. After last weekend I have no desire to be in the house when you to decide to... um... you know.-" Kara was cut of by Cat.

"He really wrote it like that?" Cat said skeptically assuming her girlfriend didn't want to read the word 'sex' from her son's note.

"Yeah. Ellipses and everything. After that he said "Kara don't forget you need to pack. You leave tomorrow afternoon for training camp. Don't have to much fun. **Please, don't. **. Last time you guys broke the nightstand and the lamps, multiple, that are in the hall way. Love Carter. P.S. Text when it's safe to return." Kara's face was a little redder from reading that last part.

"Well then. What do you say we put use to this last night together for a while, and not have to worry about our noise level."

"Cat you know the last few complaints from the level bellow our room..." Kara said as she finished her glass of wine from dinner.

"Well good thing I asked my contractor to add a little sound proofing to our whole room." Kara laughed into Cat's back. She quickly turned to face Cat's face and gently picked her up. They slowly worked their way to the master. Once there the last thing on Kara's mind was packing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kara had to use her speed to finish packing in time. Cat was a small mess trying to help Kara pack. Both women ran around the room trying to things done in time. Kara was packing her clothes and going over the list that the other Olympians had put together for first timers. Cat exited the bathroom to see a blonde blur moving around the room. Stoping as she finished putting the clothes she was carrying on the bed.

"Ok. I went over the list Katie forwarded to me and I have my boarding pass and my swim bag is packed. They'll have towels there but I like ours better so I went ahead and-" Cat kissed Kara to cut her off. She knows that once Kara starts babbling it's hard to get her to stop.

"Darling you've got everything, and if you don't I am only a phone call away. And you have a flight privilege that most people don't." Kara hugged deeper into Cat. "Alright. Let's get you to the airport." They rode down to the lobby then the airport enjoying the time that they had together. Kara felt her pocket, making sure that the ring box was still there. Both women knew that with her pre-games training and then the games, there was a good chance they wouldn't talk face to face till Cat interviewed her for her metals.

Once they got to the airport some of her new teammates were already there. The group had decided to travel as a group so they were waiting for Kara to go through security. Maya Dirado, Katie Ledecky, and Allison Schmitt all sitting around a table playing cards.

"Ah here's the girl that's giving this one a run of her money." Allison nudged Katie as she began to pick up the cards.

"Alright. Good luck darling, I would stay but I assume that you ladies would like to get through security. I'm going to go pick Carter up and then head into work. Call me when you land." Cat pulled Kara in and spoke directly into her ear. "And it's your decision on how to handle what we talked about last night, so remember that." Kara went to pull away but Cat pulled her back in. "But also remember that I will be in the gold metal room for my interviews." Turning to the other ladies she nodded hello. "Wishing you ladies the best. Keep an eye on this one, she can be a handful. Darling..."

Cat practically stalked away from the girls and Kara couldn't help but stare. Katie and Allison grabbed her backpack and pulled her toward the security check.

"You're one lucky woman Kara..." All eyes snapped to Maya. "What? Just cause I'm married doesn't mean I forgot what it looks like when someone wants you to stare. And we all know that she did it on purpose. She wanted to make the sweet innocent Kara Danvers doesn't forget who she's dating. We all know that every lady is going to fall for Kara this year. Gay, straight, bi, or a kitchen utensil."

"Damn true." Katie said as they walked toward security.

"Guys I just wanna swim. Not become some kind of attractive swim icon..." Kara picked her carry on up onto the security scanner belt.

"Too late Sunny Danvers!" Kara's head snapped up when she heard her nickname. "That's right. I know that nickname. Your sister and I talked at the last games. She wouldn't stop talkin about her sister, the 'Kara Sunny Danvers'. Her sister the state champion in all things distance." Allison said after they had walked they body scanner.

"Oh. That's a cute nickname." Maya commented as the walked past a tv. All 4 women stopped to look at the destruction that was taking place in the city, 7 blocks away. "Oh god... I hope Supergirl can do something about that."

Allison, Katie, and Maya started to walk away, but Kara stayed still. "Kara, what's wrong?"

"That's near my sisters apartment, where Carter is and where Cat is heading. I... I need to call them." Kara ran the opposite direction leaving her carry on behind. Deciding to let the distance swimmer have her space, Katie picked up her carry on and took it with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Supergirl arrived on the disaster zone within the minute. Grabbing the parking structure that began to crumble and hoping someone at the DEO would respond over the earwig.

"Supergirl." Alex said in her ear.

"Alex. Thank Rao, is Carter with you?" Supergirl asked as she finished placing the metal posts back into their original place.

"Yes. He's with me. And I told Cat to go ahead to work and that I'd drop him off around lunch. How's the building look?"

"Fine. For now. I used my heat vision to fix the broken support beam. Should hold for a while. Can the DEO handle it from here? I need to get back to the airport"

"Yeah. Go ahead. We'll handle it."

"No Alex. Not we, they. You have a plane to catch too." Shooting into the sky Kara responded.

"I can catch a later flight. I'll be f-"

"No Alex. You have a great chance of gold this year. You aren't being late to your training camp even if I have to fly you there." Kara landed and was back in her joggers and long sleeves for the flight to Atlanta.

"Fine. Be safe Kara."

"You too Alex." Kara was able to slip back into the secure area without a problem. With a quick glance around the waiting area she found Maya, Allison, and Katie sitting in the back once again playing cards. Made her way back toward before sitting the open seat with her stuff under. "Sorry about that guys. Everything's fine. My sister and Carter when out and Cat is already at work. So everything's fine."

"Good. You want dealt in?" Maya asked.

"Sure. What are we playing?" Kara asked as she was handed 7 cards.

"Rummy." As the game continued the girls continued to bond. Laughing about swim meet sorties and crazy practices they've done. Out of the corner of her eye Kara saw a girl staring at them. Maya apparently noticed as well, as she was the one to point it out verbally.

"Guys. To Kara's left we've got, I'd say high school probably, swimmer." Katie and Allison carefully looked over Kara's left shoulder to see a tall short haired girl. She had on what looked to be a Sectionals swim shirt with a team jacket over it.

"Should we?" Maya asked Allison and Katie. With a nod from both she looked over at the girl and waved. The girl pointed at herself while looking around. With a nod from Maya the girls face lit up. Maya waved her to come over and the girl seemed to have her year made. "Hello." Maya said after she made her way over.

"Hi." She said with a awestruck tone.

"What's your name?" Katie asked from across the small table.

"Dani Blake."

"And what do you swim?" Allison asked as she placed her cards on the table.

"Anything and everything free, but I like distance more." Maya laughed before responding.

"Well you're speaking those twos language. Especially Kara here." She motioned over to Katie and Kara who nodded respectfully.

"So you really are swimming the 50, 100, 200, 400, and the 800? And probably a few relays?" Kara could see the light behind her eyes as Dani asked.

"Yeah. And I'm hoping to metal in all." Kara responded. Before Dani could answer an announcement was made overhead.

"Flight 263 to Indiana is now boarding."

"That's mine, but before I go can I have a picture with all of you?" With a nod Dani pulled out her phone. Her mother had followed her over and she took the phone in order to take the photo of a life time. After Dani and her mother had parted ways Kara was still left in shock.

"1st time having someone realize who you are?" With a nod Katie continued. "Yeah. It's only going to get more frequent. Wait till you come back and your face has been plastered all over the internet and news casts and papers and magazines and so much more."

"It's weird. I was getting groceries about 3 weeks after the games last time and I made in like 4 feet in and people were already lining up to take a picture."

"Flight 307 to Atlanta is now boarding." The same lady as before said over the intercom.

"That's us." Standing Katie looked at Maya and Kara. "You rookies ready?"

"Oh yeah."

"You bet it Ledecky."

"Let's do this ladies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok. I'm back. Sorry. Swim season is really picking up so it's been hard. I haven't even tried to write for my other stories but I've decided to try in the morning everyday.

Thanks,

Nugget10


End file.
